


Overwritten

by kyokatkai



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Ten Count
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fluff, List, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Romance, Sexual Situations, Spoilers, Trauma, death mentioned, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokatkai/pseuds/kyokatkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Make a list of everything that traumatized you and I'll overwrite each one them."</p><p>Hinata is a psychologist treating Komaeda. Inspired by the yaoi manga "Ten Count"<br/>Notes: the psych group is called Hope's Peak, but has nothing to with the original storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another komahina fanfic. Anyway I came up with this while reading Ten Count and thought Komahina would be a great pairing for the story, so here it is.

Komaeda Nagito breathes in slowly. His nerves are at an all time high and need to be calmed. A foreign heartbeat resonated in his chest. All of his vitals seemed to far surpass the normal levels. He thought he'd wind up unconscious any moment. 

He swallowed hard. The current location of this anxious train wreck would be the Hope's Peak Psychological Institution. Despite what one might have thought from hearing the name, Komaeda was not being admitted. The facility also offered normal appointments in regular offices. However, the thought of being admitted still terrified him. 

Since his parent's death, he had not sought any psychological help. In fact, he'd rather not have came today, but he was pressured into it by a close friend of his who was worried about him. While the sediment was appreciated, it was not taken with open arms. 

Komaeda didn't like the way physicians spoke to him. All them had a demeanor implying insanity or pity. None of them ever really understood him. None of them ever made a connection or commitment. To Komaeda, doctors were only interested in money and entertainment.

Now there he was, sunken into a cheap feeling chair that was more plastic than faux leather, waiting for Satan's summoning. It didn't take long for hell to claim its next servant: Komaeda Nagito.

Upon hearing his name, Komaeda slowly rose from his chair. His body began to tremble as he followed the assistant down a long corridor. The pure white walls were suffocating, making him feel claustrophobic. For an instance, he thought he was being tricked, that really he was being locked up in the loony bin. He only came to reality when he was led into room with a roomy set up. It looked like any typical psychiatric appointment room with the comfy couch, the stylish desk, and plentiful decorations. 

However, what caught his eye wasn't the things in the room, it was the person in the room. A little shorter than him was a tan-skinned man with beautiful brown locks and hazel eyes. His appearance was unbelievably attractive to where Komaeda thought that he was some sort of god. This wondrous being noticed Komaeda's presence and smiled softly at him.

"You must be Komaeda Nagito," he held out a hand.

"Ah, uh yeah," Komaeda shyly took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Hinata Hajime. I'll be the one assessing you today."

Assess? Komaeda thought the word was horribly used. What kind of patient wants spill their heart out to a doctor who blatantly admits it as an assessment? It's surprising this fellow still has his job.

Hinata motioned for Komaeda to have a seat and so did he. Komaeda watched as Hinata crossed his legs and folded his hands. It was a stereotypical for psychologists and psychiatrists, except he didn't have a pen and clipboard. Komaeda thought this was odd.

"Aren't you going to record what I say?" Komaeda asked, giving in to his curiousity.

"Oh, no. I prefer not to take notes during an appointment unless it's extremely important. I can't focus on the patient if I'm busy scribbling away now can I?" 

Even though he agreed with his statement, he still thought it was weird. For now, he'd just shake it off and face the task at hand.

"Okay, so um, how are we going to this?"

Hinata giggled lightly. A cute little noise that didn't mean much but still held Komaeda's attention.

"Well, first of all, Komaeda, tell me about yourself."

"Huh? A-about me? Th-there's nothing interesting about me," Komaeda stumbled on his words, still embarrassed about his previous thoughts.

"Did you really come here not expecting to talk about yourself? I'm not the one seeking help."

"Well it's not like I wanted to be here anyway," Komaeda mumbled.

"Hm? That so? But you must have some trauma or something to have come here anyway."

"I mean yeah, so many despairing events have happened that prevent me from doing even simple things...I do want to get better, but I don't believe it is possible," he looked down dejectedly. Bringing up memories from the past only made him more depressed.

"We can work to fix your issues," Hinata declared.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Komaeda's tone was a little irate. He didn't want to put up with another cocky doctor, even if his beauty rivaled that of the goddess Aphrodites. 

"Make a list of everything that's traumatized you and I'll overwrite each one of them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata begins his work on Komaeda.

On a piece of paper ripped out of a spiral notebook, neat little scribbles read:  
1\. Airplanes  
2\. Tight/restricting places  
3\. Oceans/the beach  
4\. Showing skin  
5\. Letting others touch skin  
6\. Being constricted  
7\. Deep relationships  
8\. Thunder/loud noises  
9\. Blood  
10\. Crowded places

Hinata Hajime, a physician working at Hope's Peak Psychological Institution, reviewed the list that was handed to him by his patient. The patient, Komaeda Nagito, was a young male who apparently went through some serious shit during his childhood and never properly recovered. To Hinata, this was big job considering he never really dealt with severe patients like Komaeda. He embraced the challenge though, looking for job experience. Despite all that, he was interested in the case. He was interested the man in front of him who has been avoiding people such as Hinata himself for his entire life. Learning about his traumas has appealed greatly to Hinata so he eagerly took the job.

The list he now held in his hands was his own unique and more personal method of helping his patient cope and heal. Komaeda had been known to despise medical professionals due to their serious and unfamiliar ways. That is why Hinata chose the approach he did. So far, so good. His patient cooperated and finished the task given to him. Already an improvement. However, looking at the numbered items on the paper, it seemed like Hinata had his work cut out for him. Most of things on the list didn't correlate at all and there were a lot of things listed. 

"Are you satisfied?" Komaeda interrupted Hinata's thoughts.

"Yes, in fact, I am. I'm very happy you did as I asked," Hinata smiled warmly, causing the white haired boy to blush.

"A-anything to get this over with."

"Well, looking at this, it doesn't seem like a quick fix," Hajime stated with his hand resting on his chin.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Aren't I just supposed to talk about my problems and leave?" Komaeda questioned.

"No, weren't you listening to what I said earlier? I'm going to replace your bad memories with good ones."

Hajime's announcement shocked Komaeda, even though it was the second time he was being informed of such information. Hazel eyes sparkled with determination and excitement as they peered into Komaeda's gray ones. His look was so strong it made Komaeda uneasy. Was this guy for real? Surely he couldn't be. Komaeda kept trying to reassure himself of these thoughts.

"Honestly, this is no laughing matter. There's no way you can do that. Especially in this tiny office," Komaeda looked around the room at his statement.

"Of course it's not and of course I didn't expect too," Hinata said with a smirk on his lips. 

Suddenly, Hinata stood up and approached Komaeda. Komaeda seemed to sink in leather couch he was sitting on as if it could somehow save him. Hinata held out his hand to the retreating being.

"Come on, let's go."

Time had frozen in it's place. Or at least that's how it felt. Komaeda stared at the tan palm outstretched before him with curiosity. His own hand slowly rose and met with the tanned one. Light touching between their hands was embarrassing for Komaeda who wasn't really used to much human interaction. Hinata's hand enclosed his then pulled him forward. 

Hinata lead Komaeda out the private exit and into the alleyway behind the office. Komaeda's hand was soft in his, much like a female's. It was frail, like him squeezing or pulling to hard would cause it to shatter like glass. This relaxed him though and made him more comfortable to be him when he usually wasn't around patients. He then felt ashamed of his easygoing status. Komaeda was one who needed to be relaxed not him.

Komaeda, on the other hand, was filled with anxiety. He wondered about their destination and what they would be doing and so on so on. It seemed as if his mind was going into overdrive by the countless questions forming. Hinata led him down the alleyway, close to the exit to the bustling city streets. By this time of day, the streets were really busy. Just the thought of all those people sent shivers through Komaeda. He jerked back, breaking the contact Hinata was beginning to enjoy.

"N-no, I can't do this. Do you really expect me to just sudden get over my fears?" Komaeda practically squeaked.

"No, it's been years. So it's not really sudden." 

"Asshole! That's not what I mean. Either way, I'm not going out there with those people," declared Komaeda who crossed his arms.

Hinata had figured he'd refuse so he was prepared. However, he didn't want to be obvious so he pretended to be in thought.

"Hmm...how about this."

Hinata walked up to Komaeda rather closely. Too closely if you'd ask Komaeda. He tried to back away out of instinct, but Hinata was quicker than him. He linked his arm around Komaeda's, allowing the sides of their bodies to touch. Komaeda instantly turned red.

"Wh-what do think yo-you're doing?" He stammered.

"If we're like this, then it'll be easier to face the crowd right? If you get scared, you can easily hide with me."

"Eh?" 

Komaeda was genuinely surprised at Hinata's consideration towards him. He wasn't expecting him to actually think about him. It only made him more embarrassed. Nevertheless, he decided to at least try since the other was.

"Sure, but you better keep your word. Don't run away or anything."

"Yeah, yeah I got it," Hinata smiled with a sense of victory at Komaeda compliance.

The two of them then stepped out into the city streets. Sudden light hit Komaeda in the face as he transitioned from the dark alleyway to the bright open streets. He lifted his free hand to shield the rays until he adjusted enough to not need it. As soon as he could once again see clearly, he tightly gripped Hinata's arm. People were everywhere. Tightly packed and swarming between each other. Some rushing while others strolling. There was laughter and yelling. So much at once scared Komaeda. Bodies all over, all doing different things. There was no way to careful survey each one. It was dangerous. Komaeda had been through enough incidents surrounding large groups of people to know that no good came from a crowd. He was beginning to feel dizzy.

Feeling Komaeda's distress, the psychologist yanked him into his arms. Komaeda was caught off guard by his action disabling him from prevent or fight it. His face landed right in the crook of Hinata's neck and Hinata held it there to shield him of the world around them. This wasn't rejected because warmth of this man was more inviting than the numberous faces swirling in his mind. On goers pointed and stared at the sight of two men embacing in public. Neither of them cared about that. One was there to protect and another to be saved. 

"Are you okay? Do you want me to take you back to the alley?" Hinata whispered to Komaeda.

"No. I can at least walk a little farther to the less crowded area since it's not that far," Komaeda said, clearly not backing down from the challenge despite his fear.

Slowly, a face emerged from Hinata's shoulder. His eyes showed he was ready and so they continued down the street much like they had before. The only difference was that Komaeda was clinging a lot more than before.

Once they made it to the nearby quiet area, Komaeda distanced himself from Hinata. His heart raced as he remembered how he basic hung onto Hinata for his life. Even if he was scared, embracing another man is...is just...wrong. He felt strange. Getting involved with this man is not a good idea. He should just tell the other he isn't ready and-

"Hey, my apartment is nearby if you wanna stop for some tea."

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'll lead the way."

Without hesitation, he took off leaving Komaeda having to jog behind him to catch up. Wasn't he just about cut their ties? Yet now here he is, following this man to his apartment. There isn't anything good that could come of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~! Sorry for the late update, things got hectic for a little bit. I'm also working between two stories right now so bare with me please. Anyway let me know what you thought, it's much appreciated.


	3. In the Stranger's Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two spend some time together in Hinata's apartment.

On a chilly afternoon in October, Komaeda Nagito was intruding into his psychologist's home. Unbearably nervous, he lingered in the entrance after removing his outerwear. He was unsure of what do now that he was in this man's place of residence. Hinata, who had already gone ahead, turned around when he noticed Komaeda did not follow.

"Komaeda? Is something wrong?"

He flinched at hearing his name called. Nervous, he fumbled with his fingers while searching for a response. 

"Uh, well...I-I don't really know what to...do..." Komaeda trailed off, his voice becoming almost inaudible.

Hinata smiled at his embarrassment. The white haired boy was entirely too cute for words.

"Haha, you don't have to worry. Just come on in and have a seat. The tea will be ready soon."

Komaeda nodded and did as he said, settling into the white couch. As Hinata was busy preparing beverages, Komaeda surveyed his surroundings. The physician's apartment was the perfect size for a single man his age. It wasn't unbearably big nor too small. The furniture was little pricey as expected from someone with a high paying occupation. However, unlike his inheritance property, the place was homey and relaxing. He felt welcomed and warm instead of empty and cold. 

"Here we go," Hinata said as he placed a tea cup in front of Komaeda. 

"Ah...thanks."

Komaeda gratefully accepted the cup and sipped. The warm liquid slid down his throat with a delightful taste. 

"It's delicious!" Komaeda exclaimed.

"I'm glad."

With his chin resting on his hand, Hinata watched Komaeda greedily drink his tea. It was the first time today that he actually seemed calm and comfortable. Hinata had to admit he enjoyed watching Komaeda. His face was pleasant to admire, especially now that the anxiety has temporarily washed away. Smiling softly, he gently ran his hands through Komaeda's pure white hair. Komaeda immediately reacted, turning to look questioningly at Hinata. 

"You looked so relaxed after all the intensity today. I'm proud," Hinata praised him.

Komaeda's cheeks flamed at his words. Hinata looked so intense as he said it, making Komaeda embarrassed. He shuffled a little.

"You don't need to praise me."

"You're right, but I wanted to let you know that you did good."

He continued with his hands, stroking the white tresses. They were soft and he wanted feel them all night. Komaeda felt like he was being treated like dog and reached to push his hands away. However, when he tried, Hinata grabbed his wrist and yanked him close. Once again, he rested a hand in the fluff while the other was around Komaeda's waist. 

"Wh-what are you doing? " Komaeda questioned. 

"Just relax. Put the trust you've been hiding away in me." Hinata whispered in his ear.

Komaeda nuzzled Hinata's neck to escape from answering. Hinata didn't mind the lack of response, at for for now he didn't. It was strange though, how these two whom had only just meet were already acting so close. Hinata never thought he'd be longing to embrace the man now currently in his arms when he first walked in his office. Komaeda also had not foreseen this development. He wasn't one to form bonds with people, much less let them touch him. There was something different with this man. He could feel it as soon as he laid eyes on the heavenly creature. However, this feeling was foreign and frightening.

The two remained that way for some time before they both fell soundly asleep in each other's arms.


	4. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the two wake up...

By the time anyone woke, it was already late evening. The sun had retired and gave its position up to the moon. Dim moonlight shone through the window onto the two men who were beginning to stir awake. 

Hinata was the first to open his eyes, glancing around the living room with confusion. He blinked a couple of times before he came to his senses and realized what had transpired. Looking up, he noticed he was still wrapped in Komaeda's arms. He appeared to be sleeping comfortably, enjoying the warmth supplied to him by another. Hinata noticed he had a slight smile and wondered what kind of dream he was having. This wasn't the kind face that someone like Komaeda would show to just anyone. Thinking that, Hinata felt overjoyed that he was the one receiving such a privilege. Komaeda was adorably sweet but also anxious. Hinata had to admit that he liked his company and was glad that they'd be spending more time together as Hinata helps Komaeda with his issues. 

Komaeda moaned softly as he moved slightly, seeming to be waking up. However, this movement caused Hinata to notice something. Poking into his upper thigh was a hard stiff object. Realizing that that object was in actuality Komaeda's penis, Hinata blushed profusely. Hinata couldn't help but notice the enormous size and blushed more. It was amazing this guy is still single with that package. He began shaking Komaeda to wake up and get off of him before his wet dream got the better of him.

Once again Komaeda moaned. This time, though, it was due to displeasure. 

"hmm, don't stop now," he whined.

"Ko-Komaeda! Wake up seriously!"

Despite Hinata's efforts, Komaeda's slumber continued. The two struggled with each other. Hinata was desperately trying to keep Komaeda's hands off of him, while Komaeda fought against him. With his hands rendered useless, the unconscious Komaeda used his mouth instead. He somehow pressed his lips against Hinata's, weakening his strength. Komaeda then trailed kisses along Hinata's neck. He soon started sucking and licking too, sending shivers down Hinata's spine. If this kept on, Hinata was going to end up like Komaeda.

"Ko...mae...da...get off!" 

Fed up, Hinata pushed Komaeda off of him. He landed on his back on the ground. 

"Ow! Wha? Huh? What happened?" Komaeda asked sincerely, oblivious to what had happened.

Hinata, red-faced, informed him that he had attacked Hinata in his sleep. He also happened to leave out some of the more embarrassing parts.

"Eh? Ah, Hinata-kun, I'm so sorry."

"Whatever, it's fine just take care of that."

Komaeda seemed confused at Hinata's gesture at first but then looked down at his legs spread wide open, with an erection located in the middle. He instantly closed them and avoided Hinata's eyes. 

"I, uh, when you said I attacked you..." Komaeda trailed off in embarrassment. 

"Um...yeah," Hinata responded just as vaguely as Komaeda.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Komaeda apologized again before darting to the bathroom.

With Komaeda now gone from the room, Hajime now felt like he could breathe. Komaeda had just pounced on him, but he wasn't the only one enjoying it. Oh god. How could he just admit to being turned on by someone pushing him down in his sleep? Maybe because it wasn't just someone, it was Komaeda. 

Hinata covered his face from a nonexistent presence. The more he thought about what happened, the more flustered he was. Yet, how could he not be? Komaeda had just kissed him. Lips touching lips that should have an established relationship with one another. And here they were, two souls who were meant to only be doctor and patient, now having the experience of each other's warmth. How much more unprofessional could he get?

Something during his thoughts, Komaeda had returned from the bathroom. He stood awkwardly, with his face glued to the ground. 

"Ah, um, I should...probably get going."

"Eh?" Hinata said with surprise. 

"I'll see you...again," Komaeda stated then headed towards door.

Just before Komaeda reached the doorknob, Hinata grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait. It's late now. We slept for quite awhile, so it'd be best not roam about at this time."

"I'm not a women, Hinata-kun. I can take care of myself," Komaeda defended childishly.

"That's not what you've shown me all day."

Hinata's thoughtless comment received a glare from Komaeda. He instantly regretted saying it, knowing he probably hit a hard spot. 

Komaeda cocked his head at Hinata.

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?" Hinata was confused at Komaeda's seemingly random inquiry.

"What if I had just been pretending. All day long, just to satisfy you for the record," Komaeda had a frightening expression plastered on his face.

"Ko-Komaeda, don't be unreasonable. I know I said something hurtful-"

"Then maybe you should not say anything at all," Hinata was rendered silent by this bold suggestion.

Komaeda walked past Hinata and sat once again on his couch. His posture was lazy, with him sitting in a way a rebellious teen would. Hinata observed him closely as he noticed the sudden change within Komaeda. 

"I'll crash on your couch for tonight, but as soon as there's daylight, I'm off," Komaeda avoided eye contact, "and don't worry about your payment, I'll leave it on the counter before I go."

The last part seemed to be said especially harsh to Hinata. However, Hinata was more concerned with Komaeda's behavior. He wondered if what he said triggered Komaeda's self-defense mechanisms and if that is what is causing him to act this way. This wasn't an issue that he could deal with lightly. Komaeda's records stated that he was emotionally unstable, even if they were severely aged. 

Hinata thought back to the list. Obviously, he couldn't recall the exact details, but it did remember Komaeda writing something about relationships and physical contact. Komaeda had seemed to be okay with Hinata touching him so that didn't seem likely. The only sensible conclusion would be that Komaeda thought that their relationship was progressing too far, which might have a little to do with the touching.

Now Hinata just needed compose a plan on how to address this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. school's been a mess and I just can't keep up. Anyway, thanks for everyone sticking with me! I hope you enjoy!


	5. A Different Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda gets drunk and that's not good.

Early in the morning Komaeda had escaped Hinata's apartment. Quietly tiptoeing around to avoid awaking the owner of the place. Once outside, he breathed in the fresh air and sighed. He couldn't believe how much of a dick he'd been last night. All the frustration was clearly getting to him. He figured he needed to relax and knew just who to call.

After about four rings, the owner of the phone finally picked up with, “Hey,”

“Ah, hello, Nanami,” Komaeda started, “Would you happen to be doing anything right now?” 

“Nope.” 

And that settled it. He was going to devour his friend's time complaining about his troubles. She'd done it to him many times before, so he figured it was his turn. Maybe he'll feel better after a drinks as well.

 

Hinata waited until Komaeda was gone to emerge from his bedroom. It was pretty obvious that he needed some space. Plus, it gave Hinata some time to get his thoughts and ideas together. 

His sigh filled the empty space. He truly regretted his words from the night, but he was acting in the moment, trying to get Komaeda to stay. It worked, just not in the way Hinata had wanted it too. His heart ached as the image of Komaeda's face appeared in his mind. Hinata knew he wanted to help him. He needed to help him. Yet he still managed to drive him away. 

Hinata stared at the check left on the counter by Komaeda. The mere presence of it was annoying. Komaeda should be here, not this measly replacement. 

"God dammit!”

Hinata slammed his fist on the counter in anger. There was no way he could sit here and do nothing. Yet, he knew there was nothing he could do at the moment with Komaeda the way he was. He scooped up his keys and darted towards the door. He'd have to figure it out with a little research.

 

“Aha, you seem to have a lot going on, huh?” Nanami rested her cheek on her hand as she watched Komaeda down another shot.

“You don't even know. I didn't even want to go to see him anyway. Then, he's gotta be an asshole and get pissed at me for it. Nah, that's how it works my friend.”

Komaeda's gestures and speech patterns made it clear that he'd had too much to drink. It wasn't even lunch time yet. 

“Yes, yes, I understand. Please continue to enlighten me with your asshole psychologist,” Nanami mused.

“Don't sass me!” Komaeda fumed. 

"No, no! I'm genuinely interested in your relationship,” Nanami was only half lying, interested only in the mishaps of Komaeda.

"Relationship? Well, I did consider him someone I could be in a relationship with, but he's an asshole!” Komaeda drunkenly ranted.

"I got that he's an asshole, but didn't you say that he's a cute asshole. Like the kind of asshole you'd bang?”

Komaeda glared at Nanami with his face reddening slightly. 

“I barely know the guy.”

“Is that really the excuse you're gonna use? I mean, if you want something go get it. You're letting your past get the best if you.”

With what little reasoning he had left, Komaeda believed that she was right. However, it was never as easy as one could make it. If it was as simple as just doing something, then why would he need Hinata?

Wait. Need? Did he really need Hinata? Was Hinata really the way to cure him of his fears. His mind was already a mess to begin with, now this? He knew the way to get things straight was to see the person in question.

Mustering up courage was easy for an intoxicated individual, as he immediately reached for his cell to phone the psychologist's office. There were two rings before an answer.

“Hope's Peak Psychological Institution, please give the name of the person you are attempting to contact.”

“Dr. Hinata Hajime.”

“Understood. Please hold while we redirect your call,” the voice cut off, leaving Komaeda to listen to cheesy elevator music.

Suddenly, there was a beep and a click.

“This Hinata Hajime. How can I be of service?” The melodious sound of voice lingered in Komaeda's ear.

“Yeah, needa speak ta yhu,” Komaeda slurred his words.

“Ko-Komaeda?!?” Hinata raised his voice in shock.

"Who else would’eh be?” 

“Komaeda, are you okay? Have you been drinking?” the concern was evident in his voice.

“Yesh, and I'ma keep atta ‘til ya come ta me.”

“What? Komaeda, no. You've obviously had enough. I'm at work right now, I'll talk to you later.”

“I meant whata said. You pissed me off, now you gotta take responsibility. I'll be at the bar on XXX street. See ya dere,” his voice ceased when the phone was hung up.

What the fuck? Hinata couldn't comprehend the situation. His newly acquired patient had just phoned him, telling him that he was going to drink himself to death (probably not literally) unless he came to him. It just didn't match up with his personality. He could be a dangerous drunk to deal with.

Hinata sighed loudly. Weighing his options, he decided that he'd no choice but to meet him. Risking his life was out of the question. He was only doing paperwork anyway.

 

Komaeda gulped down another round swiftly. 

"Ah~, that's great!” he praised.

He was losing control each time he swallowed the burning liquid and increased his intoxication level. Right now, he didn't care. He couldn't care. A point needed to be proven. Komaeda was very untrusting. He was merely testing Hinata. With his fragile heart, it was a necessary step in deciding whether to open it up or seal it off forever. 

There was a loud bang as the door slammed open. There weren't many available heads to turn their attention to noise. Komaeda didn't bother to look, or maybe he was too drunk for his motor functions to work properly.

More noise erupted from shoes stomping across the old wooden floor. It ceased behind him. He laughed in response.

“Did I make you angry, my dear?” he cackled.

The presence behind him remained silent.

"Ara? What's this? Are you so upset that you won't even speak to me? Well, if that's the case then why don't you just leave. You're wasting my time.”

Komaeda made a dismissive gesture with his hand to emphasize his message. He felt that he needed to really fuel the fire. That way he'll know for sure.

His thoughts didn't get any further because fingers were wrapped around his wrist, enclosing it to avoid resistance. It was yanked, pulled along outside of the bar.

Emergence was met by a cool blade of wind jabbing at his unsecured skin. He shivered, yet the hand still tugged with fury. 

The two made their way to an empty alleyway nearby. Komaeda was shoved against the brick wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?” Hinata said through his teeth.

Komaeda laughed again through his shaking, “Ahaha, am I really the one-”

His childish statement was interrupted by Hinata forcing a collusion of their mouths. Rough and deep was his kiss and Komaeda loved every moment of it. It caused heat to spread throughout his body, despite the cold weather. However, Hinata soon pulled away.

"Why do you look so upset that I stopped? I thought you didn't like others touching you? Much less that person being me.”

To Hinata, Komaeda looked so desperately hopeless. His breathing was heavy and eyes were pleading for him to continue. With an expression like that, it was difficult for Hinata to remain his composure and punish Komaeda. But God did that boy know how to turn man on. 

“Th...that's not true.”

“Oh? Does that mean that you were lying to me?”

“Only you…” it came as a whisper.

“What was that?”

“Only if it's Hinata-kun! You can touch me all you want” 

Hinata was shocked at Komaeda's blunt answer. He blushed immensely. Komaeda was being so forward and sexual. Sanity itself was screaming at Hinata to go for it, breaking himself.

Lunging at the white haired boy, Hinata yanked at his hair. Damn did it feel good. His hair was so soft and silky and the best part - he was rewarded with an erotic moan. He crashed his hips into his own, urgently needing close contact with the other. Their heat spread to one another, mixing and exchanging much like their mouths.

It seemed useless to resist each other when it was obvious neither could. Their hands grabbed any and everywhere, scoping out their bodies. Passionate, heat, and a little bit of alcohol seared within the depths of the bodies of the boys. It was wild yet emotional, with the two expressing themselves with rough tugging and soft kiss.  
Their actions only escalated further when Hinata boldly groped Komaeda's tender ass. 

“Ah!” Komaeda gasped in surprised and content.

He tightly grasped Hinata's shirt to prevent himself from collapsing from pleasure. Hinata was definitely not being gentle, but gentle wasn't what was pitching the tent. His force was wanted, oh was it wanted. Komaeda's body moved on it's own, keeping a steady force of friction between their bodies.

“Hyuu, and I thought you two’d be toughin’ it out by now.”

The two instantly broke contact to stare at the individual who whistled at them. Hinata didn't recognize the female but Komaeda did. It was currently annoying friend, who had just managed to successfully cockblock him.

“You two need some condoms? Cuz’ I got plenty in my purse?” Nanami jeered.

Hinata went scarlet at the incentive. Komaeda scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Could you not interfere?”

“Ko-Komaeda!” 

“I'm serious,” he turned from Hinata to Nanami, “and yes, we'll take those condoms to-go please.”

“Komaeda!” Hinata repeated, this time covering Komaeda's mouth.

Nanami threw the requested product at the two. She then proceeded to leave the area while making a peace sign.

“Well now that the moods gone…”

“Komaeda, stop saying such things,” Hinata looked away still red.

“Heh, and you were being so dirty just a minute ago. What happened to all that shameful lust?” 

“Yo-you're seriously drunk. You need some water.” he tried to avoid the subject.

“That's fine, but that doesn't mean that fun has to end right?” Komaeda winked suggestively. 

Komaeda leaned in closely to Hinata and whispered, “My place or yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, but Merry Christmas!  
> It doesn't snow where I live but hey! The holiday season is the holiday season. 
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you like this chapter and will continue to read the story!  
> Look forward to the next chapter.


	6. Here We Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue where they left off...

Festinger would be ecstatic to be able to lay his eyes on Hinata's state of mind. Cognitive dissonance left him extremely conflicted. He thought he was good person. Taking advantage of the situation would make him a bad person, right? No rationalization could cover for him either. His head was telling him no, but his groin was screaming hell yeah. He'd give anything to go at it right then and there but at the same time, his job was on the line. Sleeping with a patient might not be the best bet. Technically, he could say it was part of the treatment...No that's wrong. An excuse like that won't make anything better.

Hinata swallowed hard. He was desperately trying to convince himself to turn away and leave Komaeda. Obviously, it wasn't working very well. Hot, alcoholic breath crept down his neck, sending his temperature skyrocketing. He felt like lava was coursing through his veins instead of blood. 

Komaeda was just so damn attractive. There wasn't a thing about his appearance that didn't appeal to Hinata's tastes. The word “tastes” was strange to use since Hinata normally didn't have any tastes when it came to men anyway. Komaeda was a definitely an exception to that. 

He was also very interesting. His backstory makes him to be quite a unique character. Fearing many things didn't stop him from conquering them when he was with Hinata. Though, Hinata believed Komaeda was just trying to show off in a way. However, Hinata never minded. In fact, he found it to be adorable. There was a never ending list of things to love about Komaeda.

Now, the same man who enchanted Hinata is practically giving himself to him. Quite an attractive offer to him. With every passing moment it seemed to get better and better.

“Why not somewhere closer?” 

Komaeda cracked a grin at Hinata's suggestion. A hotel would be less cost efficient but completely worth it time wise because Hinata was getting hard just by peeking at Komaeda's ass in those tight jeans. God bless those jeans and that ass. 

 

Once they made it to the hotel room, they immediately got to work. It was like an instant reply of the alleyway, but with more sexual frustration. Hinata had been secretly hoping for this since he'd first laid his eyes on Komaeda.

Komaeda slid his hands up under Hinata's shirt, running his fingers over his stomach and chest. Hinata finally got to fully enjoy Komaeda's lower body as one hand groped his behind while the other rubbed the front of his jeans. As much as he wanted to rip them apart, he wanted to build up Komaeda's pleasure before he just lost himself in desire. 

His plan didn't hold out for long because Komaeda began popping the buttons of the other's shirt. That was sign Hinata needed to start striping the white haired boy. Komaeda struggled to keep up with Hinata's pace, so Hinata had to assist him in unclothing himself.

Now left only in their underwear, they made their way towards the modern-style bed that was complete with little rose petals scattered across the comforter. Hinata, impatient and horny, scooped Komaeda up and threw him on top of the delicate red beauties without a care or concern for the things. He seductively pounced on his prey to devour him.

His lips covered Komaeda's and slowly trailed down his neck, then his chest and stomach. Hinata slipped his hands in the waistband of his partner's boxers and could the sound of a whimper behind two pale hands covering the source. Komaeda was anticipating Hinata's actions so much it aroused him and ultimately Hinata himself. That didn't mean it wouldn't be fun to tease him though.

“Hey, could it be that you actually too scared to go through with it?”

“Huh? Wh-what do you mean?” 

Komaeda could barely breathe out his words. It was so obvious that his body was ready, yet Hinata teased that he was having doubts.

“You sound so timid, like a small animal about to be devoured.”

“Eh? I do not!” Komaeda protested.

To prove his point, Hinata began caressing Komaeda's erection.

“Wah!” he cried out from the surprise sensation.

Hinata nibbled on Komaeda's ear as he whispered, “I told you so.”

“Ngh!” 

Komaeda couldn't contain his moans as Hinata worked him with his hand. He soon could feel himself reaching a climax. At that point, he tightly gripped the sheets as he ejaculated in Hinata's hand. A wave of exhaustion hit him suddenly and he relaxed against the sheets.

“Komaeda? Komaeda! God dammit!” 

Hinata soon realized that Komaeda had fallen asleep and raged with horny fury. Left with no choice, Hinata had to take care of himself while Komaeda slept peaceful and content. He figured the other wouldn't mind him jacking off to his naked body considering the situation, or at least Hinata thought that he'd better not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I just tried my best to give yall something, I did. It's nearing the end of the school year and there's just so much going on. Hopefully, it'll get better


End file.
